narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
To Prove One's Self: Seireitou Hyuga vs Echo Uchiha
Introduction At The Valley Echo Uchiha was walking through a valley, quite near to one of the most accessible space/time continuum entrances of the Kitsune Realm. He was realy doing nothing more than looking for trouble, as he had let his darker desires take control. While walking he encountered a gypsy with a broken wagon. "Sir, could you please help me? I promise if you escort me through the valley to my people we will pay you in some way." Echo nodded without looking at the gypsy, hoping that the pure malice in his eyes wouldn't kill her. They made their way through the valley until they reached an opening where several wagons awaited them. "There they are! Thank you so much!" The women's intermediate family ran out to greet her with open arms. Upon telling the group of travellers the situation, they presented him with a small box of gold. "Sir, this isn't too much, but it's all we've earned on our recent journies." Echo couldn't stand it any longer as his eyes began to erode with a hellish aura. Echo was walking back through the valley and was loking at his bloodstained blade. "Fifty-three gypsies, nice kill." Suddenly he began to feel a familiar presence. Seireitou sat on at rock formation, looking Echo, then at Echo's blade. "So, judging from your blade, id say you killed about somewhere in the fifties' said seireitou as he got up and faced Echo. "Well then, you know why im here, and in case you didnt already know, im here to defeat you" said seireitou looking at Echo, his smile becoming a frown. Echo stared at his blade a bit more as his eyes dimmed slowly. "Correct, fifty innocents. And yes, you've always had the presence of someone who over achieves." In a rare scene Echo actually discarded his apathy for a face of satisfaction, not so much a smile, but an untrustworthy grin. "Fine, but I must know now how far we shall go, so that I may walk away without any more blood stained upon my sword." Seireitou laughed loudly then stopped abruptly. "I want this fight to be anything goes, Echo" said seireitou. "But, ill tell you this, if you fight me with the same power you fought Minkai Zokatakei with, i will kill you" said seireiotu as his eyes become kyuubi's then returned to normal, causing even a small slight chill in echo, but only for a moment. Echo's malicious complexion returned. "You need to be specific." He said half-heartedly. "How more specific can i be, i said, anything goes!" sadis erieitou as he drew his blade and pointed it at Echo. "Meaning, if you give me even the slightest chance, i will kill you without even a second thought" said seireitou as he acted serious towards Echo. Their auras collidied, not visibly but could be felt. "Excellent, perhaps I can meet some new foes who will grieve for their fallen Sekennousama. And, even more pleasurable, the fall of Ragnarok." He grinned at the thought. "Where shall we begin?" Seireitou laughed at the idea. "Your move, Echo" The Fight Begins Echo folded his arms as his body began to blur, and with a new twist, so did the environment around him. "Perfect, pull out those pixie eyes when you want me to end it." As his body began to seemingly vibrate he drew his sword, twirling it until it seemed as if there were twenty of them, and within each one Echo's corruption was shown through his eyes.